Whittaker D John
by DragonLord RyuKizoku
Summary: Water. It's the ultimate weakness of all Devil Fruit users. Not a single one of them can do anything if submerged in seawater. But what if there was one who could? What if, one's Devil Fruit ability was water? Say hello to Whittaker D. John, who "ate" the Mizu Miz No Mi, and is immune to this great weakness. But, starting his journey in the New World, what can he hope to achieve?
1. Chapter 1

OI! READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!

* * *

This here is a wonderful story that takes a character from one of my other fanfictions here on the site, and makes use of a certain ability that character has in order to explain the bullshit that is him being in One Piece with such an overpowered ability as the Water Water Fruit. It entirely removes the one constant weakness of a Devil Fruit, so obviously, it makes things too easy, right? Well, keep in mind, the character is, in actuality, a boring otaku from Earth who just so happens to have this insane ability to put himself into any world he chooses. He may have given himself this insane ability, but it's for two very good reasons. One, the world of One Piece is just insane, especially if you START in the New World. On top of that, starting there with ABSOLUTELY NO PROPER SENSE OF HOW TO FIGHT WITH OR EVEN USE YOUR DEVIL FRUIT PRACTICALLY GUARANTEES DEATH! Now, regarding his power, the one he uses to enter the world of One Piece. This power is purely being used for the purpose of using the same name as I did in the other fanfiction, and nothing more. Once upon a time, there was a crossover between the two stories, but not this time. In fact, after the first chapter, the power will never be mentioned again, despite how useful it could prove to be in the future. With this character in the world of One Piece, I want them to do things the proper way, no cheating to get anything. Now, I don't know how many people are still reading at this point, but for those who are... Good news, OC submissions are always open! Always!Even when this story is on hiatus, I will accept submissions. Currently, I'm working on a rewrite, because I understand that a good bit of the story so far is bullshit and pure luck, and also that the entire thing moves too quickly and without enough detail. I know that some people check on this story now and then, despite it having been on hiatus for so long, and while I don't know who those people are, if you're one of the readers from before the hiatus, send me a PM, and maybe you could even help me out! It'd definitely speed things up!


	2. Chapter 2: First Mate and a Ship

A/N: OKAY! Looks like only a few of you wanted to have your own OC in this fanfic so far. However, I have made my decisions. The OCs I have chosen for the pirate crew of Whittaker D. John so far are as follows:

First mate/Lookout- Aahee (iAsajsd)

Cook- Glarden (matt miller 142240)

Swordsman- Kolton (kolto1234)

ON TO THE STORY!

(A/N: This story starts during the Dressrosa ark. Just thought you'd want to know… *faints*)

A grown man sat in his bedroom, eternally bored with his life here on Earth. Especially since he discovered his ability to draw things, including himself, and make them appear in any world that he could think of. He had been thinking of drawing himself into another world, the world of One Piece. The man's name was John Whittaker.

JOHN'S POV (kinda):

'Equestria is just too peaceful. I want some action! Let's see, let's see, what's a good anime I know with a whole lot of action… AHA! One Piece! I'll just draw myself as a pirate! Hmm… Okay, my devil fruit will be the Mizu Mizu No Mi, I'll have all three forms of Haki. Might as well take the Six Powers while I'm at it. Okay, good! Now to start drawing!' John got out of bed and went over to his desk, taking yet another piece of blank paper from his printer. Then he began to draw, his hands carefully placing each line on the paper, as erasing would keep his power from affecting the drawing.

A few good hours later, he had the drawing finally finished. It was a drawing of a man with white and green hair, quite well defined muscles, and the lower half of his body seemingly made of water, connecting to the ocean below him. Above the picture was a name: Whittaker D. John. All the specifics about the character he had just drawn need only exist in his head; as long as there was a drawing, his power would use every detail he could think of and then bring his creation to life in the world of his choosing. Feeling the familiar headache coming, he went back to his bed and laid down, deciding that he would eat later…

BAM! Once again, his mind split, this time to enter the body of Whittaker D. John, a Logia type who was immune to the energy of the ocean, not shunned by it, but welcomed. With one loud gasp, John sat up, on the shore of one of the many islands along the Grand Line, or more specifically, the New World. A quick look behind him told him that he was on Dressrosa. Not exactly the best place to look for a crew, since all the strongest people on the island were at the Coliseum and _anyone_ from Luffy's crew would beat those guys up easily. No, he was going to see about getting a ship and moving on to the next island. John stood up and headed towards the town, and as he was walking, who should pass him but a samurai cat with three swords. "OI! Samurai cat! Come here, I wanna talk to you for a second." The swordsman in the cat suit stopped, and walked up to John. "What do you want? I'm busy!" "Tell your captain there's a new pirate around here. My name is Whittaker D. John, and _I'm_ going to be the Pirate King. Now, aside from that, have you seen anywhere I could get a ship? I know you have to have gone around this island once by now, with how lost you get." "Tch. Go look over that way. Or was it over there…?" 'Well, he isn't gonna be much help. I guess I'll just ask one of the locals' "Goodbye, Marimo-san. I'm sure we'll meet again!" With this, John walked over to one of the many "toys" around the island, and asked the same question: "Excuse me, do you know where I could get a ship, by chance?" "There aren't any places to _buy _a ship on this island. But there is this one ship that's just been sitting on the shore for over a week. Just look on the eastern shoreline." "Thank you, and don't worry. You won't be stuck as a toy much longer." John walked off, leaving the toy just sitting there, plastic jaw dropped practically to the ground.

At the ship, John was surprised to see a ridiculously pale young woman lying down on the deck. She had long, black hair tied up into a bun, and two twin pistols, one on each leg. She wore a leather jacket over a maroon tank top, and short shorts to finish the "fuck fashion" look. After a moment, she said: "You just going to keep staring, or are you going to introduce yourself?" Her eyes were still closed, which told John she had Observation Haki at least, as he hadn't made a sound yet. "Name's John. I heard there was a ship that might be free here, but I guess not." Standing up, Aahee replies: "John, huh? Well, I'm Aahee. You need a ship, right? She's all yours, Captain." John just stared for a moment, doubting his luck could be this good. Seeing this, Aahee asks: "What, you don't have a crew already, do you?" "No, no I don't. I just wasn't expecting to find anyone on this island. Speaking of which, do you really think you're strong enough to be in my crew? I have the world's strongest Logia-type fruit, the Mizu Mizu No Mi. I'm a water-man. Kairoseki and going for a swim don't affect me the way they do other devil fruit users." One look at Aahee's face shows that she doesn't believe this. Rolling his eyes, John jumps over the railing into the water below. After a moment, a large tendril of water rises up to touch the deck, where it once again becomes Whittaker D. John. "Believe me now, Aahee? And don't forget, I still haven't seen that you can actually be of any use to me."

Aahee goes through a door on the deck and returns with two plates, one in each hand. She promptly throws them into the air behind her, and then draws her twin pistols to shoot them. Without wasting a beat, she fires two rounds, shattering both plates in midair, having only turned a second before she fired. Then, while John is watching the pieces of the plates fall, Aahee delivers a Haki covered fist to his stomach. Or tries to at least. Her fist is firmly grasped in his own, and he hadn't so much as looked at her. "I wouldn't make much of a captain if I didn't have Haki, would I?"

A/N: I'm still accepting OCs, just so you know! I just decided to go ahead and post the first actual chapter. Just PM me your OC, and if no one else offers one I like more, I'll use it. Just so you know, though, the cook and swordsman are still up for change, so if you want your OC to have that job, you still have a chance. That's all for now. SWEG!


	3. Chapter 3: Getting a Cook

A/N: Okay, I kinda hit writer's block on my other story, so I went ahead and did one more chapter here. By the way, why does almost no one just pick one form of Haki for their OC? ANYWAY, I'm gonna do something different. I'm doing a trio for the swordsman position. Two women, one man, and all introduced in one chapter. Get ready for a slightly long chapter, because it's gonna have to be for this to work. That's the next chapter, by the way. (LOL, I tricked ya!) Alright, the crew so far (by the way, I need a name for it. I'm thinking Whittaker Pirates, but that doesn't sound right to me. PM me if you have something better!) are as follows:

First Mate/Lookout: Aahee (iAsajsd)

Cook: Glarden (matt miller 142240)

Swordsman/Swordswomen: Kolton (kolto1234), Shir (IZXCommisioner), Devika (IZXCommisioner)

UNSPECIFIED!: Baskerville D Jack (tHe ultimate demon dragon lord)

Now, on to the reviews.

iAsajsd: Already have, I already have.

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord: DUDE! You never said what his job was! I need a job! Lookout and cook are already locked with this chapter, and to be honest, I need a navigator, a doctor, and a shipwright at least, just to hit the requirements. I am also hoping for a magician, so someone can offer that job too! I'm not saying other jobs I didn't mention will be refused, mind you, I'm just saying I _want_ those. I know quite a few people checked out the last chapter, so _please_, PM me an OC if you haven't yet and want to be a part of the story.

ON TO THE STORY!

At an unidentified marine base, a week later:

"This Whittaker D. John has been causing us a lot of problems lately! I say we give him a 50 million bounty right now!" "What will we nickname him, huh?" The first marine thinks about this, then replies: "Jet Stream John!"

John's POV (kinda):

John and Aahee are just sitting in some chairs on the deck, waiting for the mailbird to show up, hoping they would have bounties in the paper today. Approximately 10 minutes later, said mailbird shows up and drops a paper, having learned a few days ago not to ask for money from them (his tail feathers still hadn't grown back from that yet). Turns out, John _did_ have a bounty today, though Aahee did not. "Jet Stream John, huh? Works for me!" Aahee just sits there, grumbling about how she doesn't have a bounty yet. Noticing this, John says: "Don't worry, the captain always gets his bounty first. We just do even more damage at the next marine base we find, and there you go!" "I hope so…"

A few hours later, they finally reach the next island. Unfortunately, there isn't a marine base on it. The first thing the two pirates notice as they disembark is a man getting thrown out of a shore-side restaurant. "Damn arrogant cooks. Got angry just because I said I could make a better steak _blindfolded_." The man has a broadsword at his waist, and from the fact that his hand is already on it, he knows how to use it. "Well, this is promising. Let's go talk to him" John walks up to the man, quite bluntly asking: "Will you be my swordsman?" The man obviously doesn't like this, and replies: "GODDAMMIT, why does everyone assume I'm a swordsman! I may use a sword, but I'm a _cook_, dammit." The man looks over to John. "You're a pirate, right? Need a cook on your crew, still?" 'Wow, this is just too easy. Seriously, is it gonna be this simple to get the rest of my crew?' Noticing the man is still waiting for a response, John answers. "Yeah, we still need a cook. I'm John, the captain, and the pale girl over there is Aahee, my lookout." "I'm Glarden, a demon-man. I ate the Demon Demon Fruit. This is my Devil's Blade, Krowe." "What's a Devil's Blade?" Glarden sighs at this. "A Devil's Blade is a weapon made by the Devil himself to work with a Devil Fruit. They can absorb and use the powers of the fruit the user ate, allowing infinite possibilities, as they can just move from one Devil Fruit user to the next." "Oh, that's so cool! You have to be in my crew now! Wait, you do have some Haki, right?" "Do you really think anyone can survive in the New World without it? I have Conqueror's and Armament. Now, to start off, how about we destroy this crappy restaurant?" "If it means you'll join my crew, anything. Well, almost." The two kick in the door, John screaming: "EVERYBODY OUT! This restaurant is being demolished, by order of me, Jet Stream John!" 'Besides, it might just raise my bounty a little.'

Later that night, the pirates are once again sailing off to the next island, eating a delicious meal made by their new cook, Glarden. "You weren't kidding when you said you were a cook! I haven't _ever_ ate something this good!" Aahee follows with a similar statement: "No shit, it tastes like _heaven_, and I don't even believe in it!" Glarden chuckles at their praises, saying: "I may be good, but I think you guys are exaggerating a bit there. I doubt I even match up to the worst of the Baratie chefs."

A/N: It might be a little short, but it introduces the character quite well in my opinion. Don't be afraid to give me your own OC, I haven't gotten very many, and probably won't have to just disregard any that I am given, unless they are just outright unreasonable. Anyways, I should have a new chapter up on my other story tomorrow, if I get past my writers block that is. See you later! SWEG!


	4. Chapter 4: The Sword Swinging Trio (pt1)

A/N: Looks like I got a beta! Which means from now on, chapters will be longer and better quality! I know a lot of you liked my stories before, but now this one should probably be even better. IZXComissioner is only my beta for this one fanfic, by the way. Also, this is a two part introduction chapter. Now, to clear up a few details some people might have questions about: John's bounty started off so high because he destroyed one marine base after another, leaving his pirate mark (a skull and crossbones with white and green streaked hair) on the remains of the buildings. The ship itself is similar to the Going Merry, minus the goat head. Lastly, the reason he is getting crew members so easily is because, until just now, I didn't have a beta to help me write action scenes, and so couldn't do anything major for the earlier crew members. This chapter and the next, however, will be some important fight scenes to show everyone's skill/fighting style and make it a little harder for the next three members to be acquired. Crew members so far:

First Mate/Lookout: Aahee (iAsajsd)

Cook: Glarden (matt miller 142240)

Swordsman/Swordswomen: Kolton (kolto1234), Shir (IZXComissioner), Devika (IZXComissioner)

Demolitions Expert: Baskerville D. Jack (tHe ultimate demon dragon lord)

Shipwright: Armen Akiiya (ureshiitamago) OR Yakasho T. Jules (Bass The Echidna)

On to the reviews!

IZXComissioner: Arigato! This is exactly what I needed to get my story going good.

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord: I know you were, so no biggie. I just called you out so that you would realize your mistake. Thank you for giving me idea of what job you wanted him to have, I should have him show up soon.

ON TO THE STORY!

The sizzling of oil coming from the kitchen of the ship only made the wonderful spring island weather even better, as John and Aahee wait not so patiently for breakfast to be finished. Aahee, turning to John, asks: "We already have a cook, so why are we going to an island known for its alcohol and food?" "Because Glarden wants some special pots and plates they can only make here. Also, bars are the best place to look for people who can fight, and we need an actual swordsman… or woman, whichever it is." This last bit being after receiving a dark glare from Aahee. "Whatever, I just hope we get to fight someone strong for once." Glarden comes into the room just as she says this, replying: "Careful what you wish for, you just might get it…" "What is that supposed to mean?" John looks at the food greedily. "Who cares, let's eat!"

Not long after they finished eating, the three pirates disembark on the island of Hot Plate, where even the animals smell like food. Glarden begins to walk off, saying:"I'll meet you at the bar! I'm going to go buy some better cookware." John nods, and starts walking towards the sounds and smells of a bar: yelling, alcohol, and just a hint of something that might be food. After a few minutes, he stands before Fish Boat Dreams, a bar specializing in fish… 'Eh, why not? I've been to worse places.' John and Aahee go inside and sit at one of the few empty tables, waiting for something to happen. Apparently the people who had been fighting before had been kicked out, not only telling that they had been weak, but that they were also more than likely just drunk locals.

The two pirates don't have to wait long, as a short while later, they hear a young woman with ginger-blonde hair scream: "WHAT?! How can fried fish be better than nice, cold sushi?" A dark haired woman with two katanas at her side replies: "How can sushi be better than fried fish?!" 'YAY, maybe we have something here!' The ginger-blonde haired woman picks up a long sword from underneath the table, unsheathing it as she does. "Do you _really_ want to mess with me, Baka-chan? "I could ask you the same question, you stupid blonde!" This statement being followed by the dark haired woman drawing both of her katanas. The two women lunge at each other, quickly becoming no more than a flurry of blades. Unfortunately, a certain cook happens to come in just at this point, and nearly gets his head chopped in half, losing a few dark blue strands of hair. "HEY! THAT'S MY COOK YOU NEARLY KILLED JUST NOW!" The two women stop for a moment, look at Glarden, who has backed up a safe distance now, and then go right back to what they were doing . BANG! Aahee is holding one of her pistols in hand, pointed towards the ceiling, the barrel smoking. "Calm down! I like a good fight, but at least try and keep everyone that isn't involved out of it! That guy is a pretty good cook, I'd hate to lose him just because you disagree about what way to cook fish tastes better. Now, I can tell you both are quite competent swordswomen, maybe you would like to join us? We have been destroying one marine base after another, and could always use a few more power cards for when we see a big name. Now, if you don't mind my asking, what are your names?" Just then, a bullet hits the dark haired woman in the back, followed by wicked laughter. "I am the infamous Captain Buggy! Bow down to me!" Hearing this, John replies: "Tch. Bow to you? I could beat you up in my sleep. And one question: WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT MY SWORDSWOMAN?!" Before Buggy has a chance to respond, the ginger-blonde haired woman charges Buggy and swings her sword at him, an attack which he easily dodges, detaching a hand holding 3 knives, which promptly stabs the woman in the back. She falls to the ground, and John yells: "Aahee, you grab her, I'll get the dark haired one! Glarden, teach this guy a lesson about how to introduce yourself"

Aahee and John grab the two women and leave, rushing to find a doctor. After they are gone, Glarden stands up, and quickly lunges at Buggy, picking up one of the katanas the dark haired woman dropped. Cloaking the blade with Haki, he swings at buggy a few times, only for each attack to be dodged via the Shichibukai using his ability to split apart to help him avoid being cut. After a moment, Buggy jumps back, screaming: "MUGGY BALL!" An explosion hits Glarden in the chest, knocking him off his feet and causing the back of his head to hit a table, knocking him out cold.

BAH-DUP BAH-DUP BAH-DUP BAH-DUP

BAH-DUP BAH-DUP BAH-DUP BAH-DUP

Buggy pulls out his ringing Den-Den Mushi and answers it, screaming: "WHAT?!" "You need to return to the ship, Captain Buggy, Sir. We're being attacked by some rogue pirates!" At this, Buggy quickly runs off towards the shoreline. After he is gone, a shadowed figure walks over to Glarden and throws him over his shoulder, also leaving the bar.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhangerish ending, but all will be revealed next chapter! SWEG!


	5. Chapter 5: The Sword Swinging Trio (pt2)

A/N: Okay, now for part two of The Sword Swingin' Trio, where we introduce the swordsman! And do a bit of a marine beat down. Oh yes, and I need a new beta… IZXCommisioner kinda sorta had to be fired. He wasn't being reliable, didn't have time to edit this story any. So, the search for a beta is once again on! But anyway, on to the reviews.

ureshiitamago: Thanks for the reviews. I apologize for the cliffhanger, and I hope you manage to see this chapter before the weekend. Don't cry, I'll try not to do very many cliffhangers, but no promises. Anyway, just asking, what the heck is snark?

ON TO THE STORY!

Turns out, Glarden ended up getting to the doctor first, surprising both John and Aahee when they showed up with the two swordswomen. The man who had brought Glarden had thoughtfully brought along the three swords that had been dropped during the scuffle with Buggy, and upon seeing the two pirates come in, says: "You forgot these." He gestures to the swords beside the bed Glarden is laying on. Shortly after this, the doctor walks in to check on Glarden, not yet noticing his newer guests. "Why, there isn't a _scratch_ on him! Is this some kind of joke?! Oh, my, I'll need to see to those two right away, won't I?" As the doctor turns his attention to the two injured women, Glarden suddenly sits up, eyes solid black. An orb of darkness forms next to him, quickly growing and taking a humanoid shape. The humanoid figure reaches into it's abdomen, and pulls out Glarden's sword. Eyes still black, Glarden speaks: "You're late, servant. I needed this nearly 20 minutes ago!" "Harrglyodophydr." "NO EXCUSES! Oh, right, you guys don't know. I ate a rare hybrid Devil Fruit. Some kind of Paramecia/Zoan cross. I can summon demons, and turn into one. I'm a lot stronger than this guy, though. I mostly just have them scare off the fools who think they can take me. If I'd had my sword at the time, Buggy wouldn't have stood a chance. Speaking of which, where did that cocky, big nose idiot go?" The still unidentified man jerks a thumb towards the open door, and walks out, gesturing for them to follow. John calls to the doctor as he walks out, saying: "Those two better be in fit shape to join my crew when we get back!"

About ten minutes later, the three pirates and their escort arrive at Buggy's ship, where there are a few unconscious pirates lying on the ground. Glarden speaks: "Let's go beat up a Shichibukai." The cook switches to his half/half form, giving himself gray skin and a somewhat overly large muscular structure. John looks over to the cook with great approval, saying: "Yes, let's." The three pirates run aboard, John partially becoming water to allow faster movement. Right off the bat, a few marines come up onto the deck, surprised to see more pirates attacking. They are quickly dispatched with a single attack from John: "Tsunami Punch!" His arm becomes a giant wave, sweeping away the marines instantly. Glarden runs straight to the door leading below deck, defeating all the remaining marines at once. "Demonic Stance: Demon Life Slash!" A shadow flies from the blade, cleaving down everything in it's path, but dwindling down to nothing after about 15 feet. Aahee, however, is just standing near the railing, shooting the many marines coming as reinforcements, bloodlust evident in her eyes.

GLARDEN'S POV (kinda)

"Where is that stupid, big nose clown?!" At this, Buggy burst through a door, screaming: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG NOSE?!" 'There you are, you little nuisance. Just give me a moment and you'll be crying to mommy and daddy, if not the World Government.' Glarden finally switches to his full demon form, with _black_ skin, horns protruding from his forehead, and a good three feet taller, having extremely overlarge muscles all over his body, his eyes glowing red. Buggy gulps loudly at this, saying: "Y-you wouldn't dare try to kill a Sh-shichibukai, would you?" Glarden lets out a demonic laugh, responding: "No. I'm going to have a little fun with you, and then let you go tell everyone how strong Demon King Glarden is." He draws his sword as he says this, now a bastard sword with skulls on the hilt, and a dark aura around the blade, the strange writing on it glowing red, just like his eyes. "Demon King's Stance: Hell's Darkness Slash!" As Glarden swings the blade, it cuts even _light_, leaving a trail of darkness in it's wake. As Glarden cloaked the blade with Haki, Buggy actually gets cut, screaming and falling to the ground afterward. Glarden reverts back to his human form, and then leaves.

Outside, the pirates are quickly approached by one of the locals. It seems he is interested in Glarden particularly though. "You, with the blue hair! There is a cooking competition in just 15 minutes at the town square!" Glarden instantly perks up at this, replying:"LEAD THE WAY!" John just stares as the two run off, thinking to himself: 'Wow, he can really go from pissed to overjoyed fast, huh?' "Come on, Aahee; let's go check on those two young ladies we dropped off."

When the two pirates returned to the doctor's, they were quite glad to see the two women were awake, wounds bandaged up. Not one for subtlety, Aahee says: "So, you never actually got to tells us your names, or accept our invitation to join our crew. Feel free to do so now." The dark haired woman replies: I'm Devika. I'm a firestorm-woman. And sure, I would love to join. I already have a bounty, and this place is boring most of the time anyway." The ginger-blonde speaks similarly: "My name is Shir. I am a sub-zero woman. However, she stole the rest of my words."

"I'm Kolton, a horse-man. i use a sword too." They all turn to the door, where they see the formerly unidentified man who had brought Glarden to the doctor's and led them to Buggy's ship. However, he has a tanto (basically a short sword) at his waist now. John thinks for a moment, then says: "Why not have three people for the swordsman position? The more fighters, the better."


	6. Chapter 6: Random Filler

A/N: Nothing much to say, except that these next three chapters were edited by HesperideIsis, an author I hope you will all take a good look at. I'm doing beta work for her, and possibly it will become a two way street. But either way, if you want to be my beta instead, just PM me, provide an example of something I wrote in an earlier chapter, the way it is, and then your edited version. If you manage to surpass the skills of Beta-chan, you _might_ be given the job. No promises. Now, the reviews!

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord: Sorry it was 'short' but actually, that was about the regular length for me. 1k+ words per chapter is the norm, and probably will be for a good while. As for not posting sooner, well, I started this weekly schedule thing to give me time to write my stories, even get ahead of you guys so that, if I hit writer's block for an extended period, I can still post chapters. On this story, new chapters will be posted on Monday; on the other, Thursday.

Lewamus Prime: Good OC, but unfortunately, the only positions I haven't already wrote a chapter introducing an OC for said position are doctor, navigator, and magician. You could always think of some other job that would make sense, though. For example, that Nano-Nano fruit would make him perfect for a weapons expert. He could make weapons and stuff, kind of like Usopp did for a little bit. Just an idea, I'm not saying that you can't pick something other than that.

My other self: Thanks for actually leaving a review involving chapter content, it's much appreciated. As for why Shir, Devika, and Kolton didn't do anything, well, i was lazy. But hey, I'm fixing that little problem with this chapter. Filler is perfect to show off everyone's skill, am I right?

ureshiitamago: Thanks for explaining what snark is. And yes, I have read the Percy Jackson series. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm all caught up on Heroes of Olympus as well. And to be honest, I agree on the cliffhangers, which is why I won't do them much.

ON TO THE STORY!

Once again, the crew of Whittaker D. John, though admittedly larger now, waited for the mailbird. After about twenty minutes, just as they had been about to give up on the stupid thing, the paper landed on the deck. Not before hitting Kolton on the head though.

Obviously not bothered to the point of attacking, Kolton says: "As long as our bounties are on this paper, it doesn't matter." The pirates had visited an island since their escapade at Hot Plate (Which had the added benefit of Glarden bringing in 15 million berries), and had once again destroyed a marine base, so it would go without a doubt that the newest members were now acknowledged as a part of John's crew.

John flips through the paper, finding the entry 'Jet Stream Pirates' about five pages in. He reads: "'Jet Stream' John, bounty 90 million. 'Quickdraw' Aahee, bounty 65 million. 'Demon King' Glarden, bounty 50 million. 'Flame Princess' Devika, bounty 82 million. 'Ice Queen' Shir, bounty 44 million. 'Blade Stampede' Kolton, bounty 13 million. Wow, lots of diversity here. Well, even though most of you could stand to be a bit higher, we all have bounties, and the marines know we are one crew, so it works for now."

Kolton blinks, seemingly surprised at how low his bounty is. "Only 13 million? Come on, I'm just as good of a fighter as everyone else."

Glarden, coming from the kitchen once again, says: "Speaking of fighting, why did I lose to Buggy at first in part one of that two part introduction chapter?"

John sighs, saying: "Glarden, either explain what the hell you are talking about or stop."

"Oops, forgot about the fourth wall… Hehe… my bad, author…"

DON'T YOU DARE DO IT AGAIN, OR I WILL KILL YOU OFF AT THE FIRST OPPORTUNITY!

(A/N: I'll just undo that for you readers. Now, before the fourth wall was broken…)

Glarden, once again coming from the kitchen, says: "Speaking of fighting, why don't we have a little competition when we reach the next island; to see who is the strongest. John excluded, of course."

Devika smirks. "I hope it's an uninhabited island. Wouldn't want to kill anyone by accident."

Maybe a whole hour later, the Jet Stream Pirates are standing at the center of the island, all ready to go. Glarden and Kolton switch to their half/half forms, drawing their swords and draw, while the others get into their battle stances. Aahee, always up for a fight, starts off by firing two shots at Devika… only to have them pass right through the woman.

Meanwhile, Shir, weapon still at her side, slowly raises her arms above her head, then and then drops them quite quickly, saying: "Zero Drop." Instantly, everyone except for Shir, Devika, and Kolton begin shivering with cold.

Kolton, deciding it is his turn now, rushes towards Glarden, whispering under his breath: "Gallop Slash." The swordsman disappears, and is suddenly right in front of the cook, bringing his sword down in an incredibly fast movement.

A burst of laughter comes from the firestorm-woman. "Oh, that's just too funny! You move like a snail compared to him! A Glarden Snail! HAHAHAHA!" Suddenly becoming serious (a little too serious if you ask me), Devika says: "I take it I need to show off my power now? Well then…"

The woman raises her right arm, shouting: "Burning Rain: Firestorm!" Small balls of fire fly from her hand, almost endlessly, shooting high into the sky, before growing larger and falling back to the ground. No one, not even the crew members with Observation Haki, manages to avoid the fire raining down on them.

Aahee, blood boiling, and not because of the heat from the fire, yells: "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY JACKET! AND MY HAIR!" As she says this, she displays the hole burnt into her leather jacket, and a bit of singed hair, having fell free from its bun during the "rain."

The lookout aims her twin pistols at the recipient of her anger, firing a flurry of bullets cloaked with Haki. However, she quickly runs out of ammo, and has to refill her guns. Taking advantage of this brief respite from the unbelievably fast firing of the guns, Devika jumps into the air, propelling herself forward with a small jet of flame. "White Hot Slash!" Devika's two katanas glow white, radiating heat, as she brings them towards her opponent.

Shir, watching the multiple fights progress, all but ignoring her, says: "Sub Zero: Ice Throne!" A cold wind begins to pick up, spiraling around the center of the large clearing. As the temperature continues to drop, ice begins to form midair, coming to the center to form a pillar of ice, stretching far above any of the trees on the island.

A thin layer of frost begins to cover all of the crewmembers, aside from Devika, being a walking space heater. Shir, drawing her long sword at last, runs through the others, smacking them with the flat of her blade, and causing a thick patch of ice to form where she struck them.

John, watching all of this from a safe distance away, thinks to himself: 'All of them are good fighters, though Glarden's reaction time could use some work. And was that one of the Six Powers I saw Kolton use earlier?'

A/N: A bit short, I know, but it is just filler. Now, if you haven't already offered one, I need just one more OC. A magician. If you have already offered one, feel free to offer another, but with a different job, almost anything you can think of, as long as it would make sense to have them on a pirate ship, or maybe even have them be an enemy. Now, this is important: I want every detail possible. Name, description, devil's fruit (if they have one), Haki (if they have any), which of the Six Powers they can use (again, if any), their job, and some attack names. Once you think you've got everything, just PM me. Aside from the magician, I won't be introducing any new crewmembers I get any time soon, so you have plenty of time to come up with them. It would be best if you included a somewhat high bounty, or their rank among the marines, to give me an idea of when I should put them in, but it's not necessary. Oh, and lest I forget, there is a poll on my profile for you to pick your favorite OC! So go vote! Anyway, until next time. SWEG! And oh yeah, REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: The Demolitions Expert

A/N: So yeah, last chapter was filler, but here comes a new crewmember. Let's just say he happened to notice their little competition. ANYWAY, were there some reviews?

ureshiitamago: Glad to know that you actually liked it! Wait, you never thought of doing random filler before? There are a lot of animes that do it…

Lewamus Prime: Thanks for that, the extra info and job change make this _so_ much easier. One thing though: In your reviews, you have put both "him" and "her" when talking about Zack. I need actual specification towards one gender, if you don't mind. Oh, and as for how you PM, you have to make an account to do it. Right next to the author's name is a link for you to click to PM them, but you have to be signed in to do it. Jut make an account, and PM me Zack's backstory. Just saying, I'm going to assume that the name, in Japanese format (family name first, individual name last) would be Orion D. Zack. Is that correct?

Crewmembers offered so far (not including ones introduced much later on):

First Mate/Lookout: Aahee (iAsajsd) LOCKED

Cook: Glarden (matt miller 142240) LOCKED

Swordsman/Swordswomen: Kolton (kolto1234), Shir (IZXComissioner), Devika (IZXComissioner) LOCKED

Demolitions Expert: Baskerville D. Jack (tHe ultimate demon dragon lord) LOCKED

Shipwright: Armen Akiiya (ureshiitamago) LOCKED

Doctor: Yakasho T. Jules (Bass The Echidna) OPEN

Quartermaster: Bastrok Thomas (0-Blazing Sun-0) OPEN

Sniper: Orion D. Zack (Lewamus Prime) OPEN

Enemies offered so far:

Annoying Marines:

Kerosene Blackwood (HesperideIsis)

Major bad guys:

Hadge Nathaniel (matt miller 142240)

ON TO THE STORY!

Jack's POV (kinda):

'What the heck? First fire, now a pillar of ice? I can't help it; I have to go figure out what's going on.' The man stands up and begins to run through the forest towards the gigantic pillar. After a little less than ten minutes, he finds himself in a large clearing, the pillar of ice at its center.

Noticing some movement in the trees on the other side of the clearing, he slowly follows, not wanting to provoke someone who could make such a large pillar of ice in less than a minute. After a short while, he emerges from the trees, only to cautiously hide behind one again, as one of the mysterious group happens to turn.

The woman had light colored hair, and a long sword at her side. With a soundless movement of her lips, the temperature rises a good bit, just enough for the ice to begin to melt. She then, along with the other crewmates, for that was what they appeared to be, went aboard a somewhat small ship. On the sail, not surprisingly, there is a pirate mark, one that Jack failed to recognize. It had the regular skull and crossbones, but the skull had white and green streaked hair.

About twenty minutes later, once they have sailed a good enough distance, Jack climbs into his own "ship," a small thing with a matching sail, no pirate mark adorning it. Full of curiosity, the lone man followed the pirates, somehow sure that they are not just the average group of dreamers that most pirates are.

John's POV (kinda):

A whole day has passed since the competition to see who the strongest members of the crew are. It is unanimous that John is stronger than all of them, being the captain, and Glarden was is generously given second place, as he can, more than likely, hold his own against any of them, even John, in his full demon form. Shir and Devika are tied for third, a situation that doesn't help their growing rivalry. The crew is at a bar on the island, hoping for a similar situation as to what had led Shir and Devika to join, minus the appearance of a certain Shichibukai, of course.

Alas, a few hours later, no one seeming even remotely strong came to their notice, so they left. No more than a few moments after they exited exit the bar, a group of marines ran past them, shouting: "Hurry! We need everyone available! Massacre Jack is on the island!" John follows the marines, and his crew follows him, all wondering who could be causing so much commotion.

It turns out that it is a single man, with a scythe resting against his shoulder, and a chain wrapped around his right arm. Without even a slightly raised voice, the man says: "Dust Pulverizer." The man reaches toward one of the nearest marines, who is trembling helplessly with fear, and with a single touch, the marine lets out a scream - only to have it cut off as he turns to dust on the spot.

Another marine, seemingly drawing enough courage to attack, charges the man from behind. Once again, staying calm, he says: "Internal Buster." With an incredibly fast movement, the man turns and delivers a punch to the marine's stomach. Just as before, a scream follows, though this one full of pain instead of fear. The marine's form ripples at the impact, and he falls to the ground in a shapeless heap, as if every bone in his body has ceased to exist at once.

Fearing for their lives even more than before, the marines run away, screaming: "LIKE WE COULD EVER BEAT MASSACRE JACK! HE'S A MONSTER!"

After they are gone, the man, 'Massacre' Jack, as the marines called him, turns around to leave, then stops, seeing John. "Ah, so you must be the captain of the ship I followed here. I have just one question: Who made the pillar of ice on that last island?"

Shir walks forward, not a trace of fear anywhere on her face. "I did. I'm a sub-zero woman."

A smirk appears on Massacre Jack's face. "My name's Jack. I ate the Destroy Destroy Fruit. You already saw a demonstration of my powers, and I'm willing to bet you don't have a demolitions expert. Willing to let me join?"

With a laugh, John replies: "Why not? The more notorious the crew, the more infamous the captain becomes."

A/N: Sorry if it's a tad short, but that's all I could come up with. ANYWAY, leave a review telling what you think of the story so far, what you think will happen later on, or just say something about this chapter in particular. Also, don't be afraid to give me an OC! Almost no one does, so I haven't had to turn down a single one yet, which is wonderful, yet at the same time a problem. But who cares? You have lives to get back to, so just review, vote, and… I don't know, get off your computer? (Lol, like I'm one to talk about getting off your computer)


	8. Chapter 8: The Shipwrght (pt1)

A/N: YAYS, time to start the first major arc of the story! Don't worry, I'm not done with introducing OCs, I'm just starting this up to give the story itself some purpose. Now, for the reviews left by my WONDERFUL readers:

Lewamus Prime: Wow… Yeah, please just go ahead and make an account and PM… it's not that I have a problem with the long reviews completely devoted to information about you OC, it's just that I would prefer to get the information via PM, and honestly I just prefer reviews involving chapter content.

ureshiitamago: Yeah, guys who can kill with one hit often are kinda difficult when they're bored, huh? Oh, and I apologize again for not being smarter and noticing you are a girl. But hey, nice story you've got going, and it could easily become better than mine if you stop avoiding writing pretty much all the action scenes.

Okay, crew so far:

First Mate/Lookout: Aahee

Cook: Glarden

Swordsman/Swordswomen: Kolton, Shir, Devika

Demolitions Expert: Baskerville D. Jack

Yet to be introduced:

Shipwright: Armen Akiiya (ureshiitamago)

Doctor: Yakasho T. Jules (Bass The Echidna)

Quartermaster: Bastrok Thomas (0-Blazing Sun-0)

Enemies so far:

Annoying marines:

Kerosene Blackwood (HesperideIsis)

Major bad guys:

Hadge Nathaniel (matt miller 142240)

ON TO THE STORY!

John is sitting on the deck, reading the newspaper. "Yet another high ranked marine was killed today. The killer, leaving no trace aside from a note saying: 'Courtesy of the Marine Hunter,' seems to be targeting marines of all ranks, leaving not even one marine alive to describe him."

Kolton, seemingly interested, says: "Marine Hunter, huh? Sounds like something we should look into. But first, how many more crewmembers do you plan on getting? This ship isn't very big."

John thinks about this for a moment. "You know, I never planned on a specific number. Anyway, the next island is supposed to have a shipwright capable of outdoing even the famous shipwrights of Galley-La. Her name is Armen Akiiya."

The next day, after an hour or two of asking around, the Jet Stream Pirates stand in front of a house with a sign swinging above the door. "'Armen's Workshop.' Seems like we're in the right place. Stay here, I'll go in and ask about a ship."

John walks in, and sees a young, teenage girl sitting behind a counter. Noticing him, the girl says: "Welcome to Armen's Workshop. What do you need?"

"Well, I need a new ship. The one I've got is pretty small. Could I speak to Armen Akiiya please?"

The girl begins fuming at this. "I'M ARMEN AKIIYA! WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I'M JUST AN ASSISTANT OR SOMETHING?!"

John, glancing from side to side in worry, replies with: "Sorry. Well, I heard you were even better than those shipwrights from Galley-La, so I was wondering if you could make a ship for us. A large one."

Akiiya scoffs. "Easily. If you want it to be as large as possible, just wait about a week and I'll have it finished. Anything specific in mind as far as a figurehead?"

"I'm thinking a skull and crossbones with hair like mine. Also, in the mouth, there should be a very special cannon. No back, and it needs to connect to the bridge. So, with all that, how much will I need to give you?"

The girl sits back in her chair, silently doing some math. "Three million berries. Two for the ship itself, and one for the trouble of having to connect a cannon to the bridge. How would you even use it?"

At this, John laughs. "I'm a water man. I could just send a punch into the hole. I'll have your money in just a little bit." John walks out the door, and says to Glarden: "Send a demon to go get three million berries, now. Our ship will be ready in about a week."

No one's POV:

Akiiya walks into the woods, once again going to the clearing in the center. Upon arriving, she throws a single seed to the center of the clearing. Within moments, a sapling emerges, quickly growing taller and wider than any of the surrounding trees. (Imagine something about ten times the size of a redwood, though not as tall)

"That should do, my friend. I'm sorry to have to do this, but believe me; you will greatly prefer life on the sea to this lonely forest." The girl's arm stretches out, taking the shape of a sickle, with a bright green color to it. She then walks up to the tree, and begins slicing at it until it takes the shape of a pirate ship, mast and all. Throwing a few more seeds, and waiting a moment for them to grow, she plucks the white and green flowers from the ground, and begins to color the figurehead.

A/N: Looks like we've got another two-parter! And thanks for the support so far, it means quite a bit! Oh, and I would _love_ to get some reviews from some new people. *facepalm* I almost forgot! I will be posting the first chapter of a Bleach fanfic on Saturday, and I'm hoping for at least five reviews for it in seven days to let me know if I should keep it going. But ANYWAY, next chapter will be out soonish. SWEG!


	9. Chapter 9: The Shipwright (pt2)

A/N: So yeah, part two of The Shipwright. Sorry it took so long to get out. Let's just say it was a combination of my shitty laptop and my browsers saying: "Fuck you!" To make up for it, triple update. Even though I will admit I got to it pretty late (even as I'm writing this author's note it's 10:45 P.M.), at least you guys get a few chapters to read. But meh. Reviews.

Lewamus Prime: Wow, you two are becoming regular reviewers for this story, huh? Anyway, I'm going to be honest with you. Most of the information you gave me for Zack was too long and gibberish. Too many attacks, for one, and, well, I just need you to summarize everything for me, and pick a max of 10 attacks. It's just too much information for me to make sense of it.

ureshiitamago: Yeah, I purposely wrote that hoping it would make people laugh. But even your mom starting laughing at it? I wonder if I'm actually good at making people laugh without it being inappropriate… Oh, and did you manage to get into that other Gmail yet?

ON TO THE STORY!

Akiiya's POV (kinda):

After yet another long, hard day of work, Akiiya leaned against a tree, wiping the sweat from her brow. The pirate ship was finally complete. She had spent three days carving the individual rooms into the large, ship-shaped piece of wood, and the next three slicing it up into individual planks and securing them. The cannon had been the final step; the rest of the ship had to be completed before she could have the long tube of metal extend the distance from the figurehead to the bridge.

All she had to do now was move it to the ocean, and tell the pirates that their ship was ready. Then, like all the others, they would leave, and she would be free to spend her time in the forest once again, until the trees yet again warned her that pirates were approaching the island.

No one's POV:

A small ship, bearing the same symbol found on all other marine ships, docks at the island. A single man is aboard it, a man with shaggy, dark brown hair, purple eyes, a jagged scar across his neck, and dressed in a fancy suit. The man disembarks, saying: "Hope this island isn't as boring as the last one. But if it is, what can I do? I'm nothing more than a lowly marine lieutenant."

John's POV (kinda):

John stands there, completely taken aback by the seeming perfection of his new ship, jaw dropped. "H-how? It looks like something that should have taken a month for a whole crew of shipwrights, but you finished it in a week? That's it, you're going to be my shipwright!"

"LIKE HELL I AM! I WOULDN'T LEAVE THIS ISLAND WITH YOU IN _ANY_ SITUATION! THIS ISLAND IS MY HOME!"

Just then, an unidentified voice calls out: "Hey, the woman obviously doesn't want you. Let me show you how a _real_ man flirts."

A man with brown hair and a fancy suit walks up to Akiiya, saying: "Oh, my gorgeous flower, would you be kind enough to bestow upon me the knowledge of your name? And perhaps afterwards, join me for a bite to eat?" He reaches one arm around Akiiya as he says this, only to have the girl punch him and send him flying a few feet away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CREEP!"

Standing up, the man seems to suddenly remember something. "You, with the striped hair. Your name wouldn't be Jet Stream John, would it? Not that I would be able to do much if it was, I'm just a lowly marine lieutenant."

John glares at the man. "A marine, huh? Yeah, I'm Jet Stream John. I bet you've heard a little of how I destroy every marine base I see. Would you like a demonstration of how?"

The man sighs. "I would rather not fight, seeing as you are so high above my level, but if there is no other choice, I guess we must. Just be careful not to damage my handsome face; it's my only strong point."

Instantly, he throws himself onto his hands, saying: "Change Change: Liquid!" The ground below John and Akiiya suddenly loses it's solidity, causing them to fall into it.

Standing up properly once again, he says: "I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid I must leave you there while I deal with this pirate, if such a thing is even possible for one as weak as I am."

John, taking advantage of this momentary distraction, switches to his water form and emerges from the ground, now solid once again. He quickly follows this escape from the ground with an attack: "Whirlpool Kick!" His leg flies out as water, spiraling around the marine, making him spin uncontrollably.

"Chaaangeee Chaaaaangee: Gas!" The small whirlpool disappears, and John quickly draws his leg in to avoid the same fate.

'What the heck? This guy actually calls himself weak? If he had managed to get me with that, I would probably be dead!'

John, realizing he wouldn't be able to handle this opponent on his own, runs off to go find his crew. If he remembered correctly, they were waiting for him at the edge of the island, on the other side of the forest.

"You're running away from _me_? No, that can't be right. You just think I'm not worth your time, am I correct? Well, unfortunately, it is my duty to at least attempt to capture you." Turning to Akiiya, he says: "If I am to die, make sure they know that Kerosene Blackwood fought to the very last breath, weak as he was."

'Shit. I've been running for at least ten minutes now, but this guy just won't give up! How am I going to reach the others if I can't even get away from him?'

As if to assist in punctuating this thought, Blackwood once again jumps out from behind one of the trees, barely missing his target, and turning the tree he collided with into liquid for a short moment, causing it to lose it's natural shape forever.

John, finally deciding that his best bet would be to just try and hold the marine off until his crew could arrive to help, turns to face the man in question. Throwing fist of water as high into the air as he could, he cries out: "JET STREAM SIGNAL!" Now, it was up to him to manage to stay alive until they showed up…

Aahee's POV (kinda):

Suddenly sensing that something was wrong, the lookout turns around to see a large stream of water shoot into the air above the forest. "GUYS! Something's going on with John! Hurry!"

Instantly reacting to her words, the rest of the crew get to their feet immediately, and follow her into the forest. After a few minutes, they are able to discern the sounds of fighting through the dense collection of trees. Following the sound, they quickly discover their captain engaged in battle with a man in a fancy suit, a bruise across the stranger's face. John, however, seems to have taken quite the beating already, as he is barely standing, and has blood trailing down one arm.

Completely unexpected by the crew, there is a third member of this battle. The shipwright girl, Akiiya, is relentlessly attacking the man in the suit with blade-like green arms, only to have all her attacks bounce off him.

The man speaks. "This is tiring, my dear. You know I would never harm you. Change Change: Solid." Akiiya's attacks stop quite suddenly, as if she was being restrained by the very air around her. In fact, she was seemingly floating an inch or two above the ground.

"Now, back to you, Jet Stream. Oh, and your friends as well, it seems. What is a lowly, weak, marine lieutenant like me to do against such powerful opponents?"

Aahee quickly pulls out her pistols, firing off a few rounds cloaked in Haki.

Holding a hand out to the incoming bullets, he says: "Change Change: Liquid." Being pushed down by the air, almost all of the bullets miss their mark, except for one that hits his shoulder.

"Ooh, that smarts. I'm impressed; you actually managed to get me there. Your skills must match your beauty."

Blackwood then rushes her, delivering a quick punch to her, surprising her enough not to block the blow. She falls, but Devika immediately retaliates in her stead.

"White Hot Slash!"

Holding his hands out to meet the blades, Blackwood says: "Change Change: Gas." The blades of her katanas disappear the moment they touch his hands, leaving Devika holding nothing but the handles.

Glarden and Kolton, seeing that melee is useless against this opponent, switch to their half/half forms and let out a pair of ranged attacks: "Demonic Stance: Demon Life Slash!" "Rankyaku!"

Kolton's kick makes the very air become like a blade, heading straight towards Blackwood, right behind the shadow Glarden had launched from his sword. The two attacks hit the marine dead on, causing him to stagger back.

Shir and Devika follow up with their own ranged attacks, as so: "Burning Rain: Fire Gatling!" "Cold Blast."

Devika shoots small balls of fire from her hand in a near endless "rain," and they grow larger as they approach their target. Shir, however, merely sends out a bit of freezing cold towards the man, causing ice to form at his feet, locking him in place for the moment.

Jack, finally seeing an opportunity to attack safely, lunges forward and punches the ground at Blackwood's feet. "Blast Punch!" With a small explosion, the ground below them is destroyed, causing the marine to fall into the hole, where a few balls of darkness form, quickly becoming a group of Glarden's demons, and proceed to restrain Blackwood.

Seeing that the fight has ended temporarily, John cries out: "Come on! Let's get out of here! To the ship!" Everyone, including Akiiya, runs off after him, glad to get away from the marine lieutenant.

About twenty minutes later, Akiiya finally agrees to join the crew saying: "Fine. I'm not sure I would've been able to stand the trees being in so much pain anyway. But, there's going to be a garden on this ship, got it?!"

John, wrapping his wounded arm with some bandages, replies: "I don't mind; it means we can have a reliable food source, if we do happen to run out before reaching another island."

A/N: YAY, part two of The Shipwright, complete! I will give credit to matt miller 142240, who actually assisted with writing the fight scene, as well as HesperideIsis, for providing an enemy _to_ use for the fight scene. I'm going to need quite a few enemies in the future, and I can't come up with everything myself, but I will actually attempt to come up with some, just so that _everything_ doesn't come from my readers. ANYWAY, next chapter will be more laid back, no new OCs, so I guess it's filler again, but who cares! It's something for you to read! Now, review, PM me an OC, pretty much anything will do. Oh, and any Bleach fans reading this should check out my new story! BYE!


	10. Chapter 10: Random Filler 2

A/N: Consider this chapter yet another bit of filler.

New crewmembers:

Spy: Ian Flamberg (bored kid 48)

Enemies:

Marine:

Kerosene Blackwood (HesperideIsis)

Major bad guys:

Hadge Nathaniel (matt miller 142240)

ON TO THE STORY!

John's POV (kinda):

The Jet Stream Pirates were in the kitchen eating a delicious meal cooked up by Glarden, when John finally decided to ask a question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Hey, Glarden, why exactly _do_ you use a sword if you're a cook?"

Devika, who had also been wondering this, follows up with: "Yeah, Glarden Snail, I want to know that too."

With a sigh, Glarden says: "Well, my dad was a pretty competent swordsman, and when I was a kid, he somehow got the idea into his head to teach me everything he knew…"

12 year old Glarden's POV (kinda):

"Daaaad, the sword's too heavy!"

A man with graying hair stands in front of the boy, replying: "Nonsense! If you can't even lift the sword, how are you supposed to fight with it? Now, come at me!"

Glarden lifts the heavy weapon with some difficulty, and runs at his father halfheartedly, swinging the sword as best he can once he is close enough.

With a single move, his father knocks the blade from his hands, and it sticks into the forest floor a few feet away.

"You weren't holding it correctly; otherwise it wouldn't have left your hands so easily! You hold a sword like this!"

The man holds his sword at an angle, so that his son a good look at the way he is holding it.

"Now, go pick up your sword, and then swing it as hard as you can at that tree until you can't even feel your arms! No lunch until then!"

"But Daaaaad! I'm hungry!"

"NO BUTS! Go do what you were told!"

_For a good while, I thought I hated him, but when he was gone, I was glad that he gave me something to remember him by._

TEN YEARS LATER…

Glarden walks up to the scarred tree, and pats the bark softly.

"Thank you for holding out so long. Now you can continue to grow in peace. I expect you to still be standing when I come back."

Glarden had learned quite a bit before his father had died, but he knew there was a lot he didn't know. For this very reason, he was going to buy a ship and look for as many strong swordsmen as possible, and he wouldn't feel any sense of accomplishment until he could surpass them all.

Returning home, Glarden grabs his father's sword, Krowe, from the mantle, along with the note his father had told him to read before he ever used the sword.

"'Son, by the time you read this, I will more than likely be gone, but never forget that everything I ever did was for your own good. The life of a swordsman may be dangerous, but it has its own rewards. Knowing you, you are going to travel out across the seas to become stronger, which is why I am leaving you this sword. Krowe is what is known as a Devil's Blade, a weapon made by the Devil himself to work with a Devil Fruit. I never had one, but this sword has served me well regardless.'"

TWO MONTHS LATER…

Glarden had been sailing around East Blue for a while now, and after a visit to the Baratie, even became interested in cooking. After that, he had actually been picked up by the Iron Cook Pirates, a pirate group of nothing but cooks, though quite a few of them used weapons as well. It didn't take long for Glarden to be an even better cook than any of them, even though he would never believe them when they said it.

Unfortunately, maybe a week or two after they entered the Grand Line, the Iron Cook Pirates were shipwrecked on an uninhabited island. Deciding to make the best of the situation, they built a restaurant near the shore, using the remains of their ship and the nearby trees to do so.

The captain, having decided that the life of a pirate was too dangerous for a cook, says: "From now on, we are nothing but the chefs of the Iron Palette!"

One of the crew runs up to Glarden, holding a weird fruit in his hands.

"Hey, Glarden, do you think you could cook up something for us with this?"

The blue-haired man looks at the fruit curiously. He had never seen anything like it, but, well, this _was_ the Grand Line.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do."

Glarden takes the fruit and goes into the kitchen. Once there, he grabs a knife and cuts a small piece off of the fruit in order to get a taste of it, so that he would know the best way to prepare it. What he didn't expect, however, was for it to taste _horrible._ Suddenly, knowledge of what it was and would let him do popped into his head.

"Crud… that was a Devil Fruit, wasn't it? Oh well, maybe it will let me use Krowe the way I'm meant to…"

_Not too long after that, I decided to leave, and told everyone else that I just couldn't stay there, seeing as I had a duty to my father to become better with the sword he had left me…_

John's POV (kinda):

PRESENT DAY…

"About a year after that, I get kicked out of a restaurant for saying that I could cook better blindfolded, and next thing I know, you walk up and ask me to join your crew."

John just sits there for a moment, then says: "Wow. I never would've guessed that you were from East Blue."

"Yeah, I can understand that. So, Devika, what about you? How did you get to be a swordswoman?"

The dark-haired woman sighs. "To be honest, I can't remember anything farther back that a few months."

Shir turns, a surprised look on her face. "What? That's strange; I have the same problem…"

A/N: Sorry ureshiitamago, another cliffhanger. However, this one won't be explained for a pretty long time. *troll face* Oh yeah, RRV! (Read, Review, Vote) BYE!


	11. Chapter 11: At Sea Battle

A/N: Okay, to be sensible about things, islands from here on out will each have their own mini-arc, if not a full arc. Because of that, I'm going to need as many enemy OCs as possible. To make it simple for you, all I'm going to ask you to include other than their name, description, Haki, Six Powers, and weapons is whether they are a marine or pirate, or even just some evil local, as was the case with Wapol. But anyway, new OC next chapter! A doctor to be specific. Don't know why I'm mentioning that in the beginning author's note, though…

New crewmembers:

Enemies:

Marine:

Kerosene Blackwood

Major bad guys:

Hadge Nathaniel.

ON TO THE STORY!

John's POV (kinda):

'Shit. Is my luck really this bad?'

The Jet Stream Pirates had been sailing peacefully towards the next island, and what do ya know, out of nowhere a group of marine ships show up firing at them relentlessly. Even Aahee hadn't seen them coming, which surprised John greatly.

"Kolton! Shir! Devika! Each of you pick a ship and empty it! I'm going to the bridge."

After this, the captain runs straight to the bridge, throwing a punch into a hole in the floor as soon as he goes through the door. "TSUNAMI… CANNON!"

With only a single moment's delay, a great amount of water rushes from the mouth of the figurehead, with far more force than John could manage on his own. In fact, so much force is behind the surge of water that it doesn't even touch the ocean below before colliding with one of the marine ships, knocking said ship over instantly.

Aahee's POV (kinda):

The lookout watched as Shir jumped over the railing of the ship, calmly saying: "Sub Zero: Freezing Blast." The ocean below her was covered with a thick layer of ice before she even had time to reach it.

Quickly following her were Devika and Kolton, and within moments the three of them decided which direction they would each go towards in their ship-destroying competition. Kolton was less enthusiastic about it, as he wasn't competing because of a rivalry, but to prove he was just as powerful as the others.

Glarden, feeling a similar need to prove himself, also jumped from the ship, heading towards a group of ships behind theirs that the others hadn't gone for.

Aahee, however, despite being the most bloodthirsty of the crew, just sat in the crow's nest, waiting for Akiiya to finish. Akiiya had offered to "upgrade" Aahee's guns, and was still working on them, rendering the lookout useless aside from keeping an eye on the crewmembers that had run off. Speaking of which, several ships were already nothing more than flaming masses of wood, while others were completely encased in ice. The number of ships in either condition was rapidly climbing, and, with the help of her Observation Haki, Aahee could tell that they were keeping score.

Kolton's fighting style didn't cause the widespread damage that the swordswomen's did, but he had cleared quite a few ships himself. He seemed to be using Soru and Rankyaku to quickly take down his opponents, and Geppo to move from one ship to the next. Glarden was actually causing the most damage out of all of them, aside from John, slicing up the ships along with the marines who foolishly stood within range.

"HEY!"

The lookout peers over the edge of the crow's nest, only to see a green arm winding up the mast, two pistols in hand.

Akiiya, a smirk on her face, says: "I increased the range, accuracy, and damage of them. I also added a special feature to each of them. The one with the blue at the end of the barrel can fire these special Impact Missiles I made, while the one with red at the end of the barrel can go from single fire to automatic with a flick of the little lever next to the trigger. Now, since we just happen to be in the perfect situation, try to shoot down a few of the marines over there. I'm going to have a bit of fun with them myself…"

Akiiya retracts her arm from the mast as soon as the lookout takes hold of the pistols, and jumps over the railing as the others had, pausing for a moment to free the ship from the hold of the ice. "THERE! NOW YOU SHOULD HAVE FULL RANGE, JOHN!"

The moment these words leave her mouth, she runs off, her arms extending into green blades, and the ship turns toward the few remaining marine ships that hadn't been destroyed or targeted by the various crewmembers.

Throughout all of this, Jack just stood near the front of them ship waiting for some cocky marines to attempt a more direct assault.

Jack's POV (kinda):

'Shit. That one's going to be a direct hit!'

The demolitions expert immediately jumps into the air to intercept the cannonball, throwing a punch in midair: "Blast Punch!"

The cannonball detonates, the explosion twice as large due to Jack, yet, the explosion immediately draws into itself, revealing Jack to be completely unmarked from it, and falling back down, completely limp. After a moment, he comes to his senses, however, and manages to land on his feet.

'Weird… I feel… different somehow… Oh, shit, marines!'

The man grabs his scythe from where he had dropped it on the ground and charges the few marines who had climbed aboard somehow. He attacks randomly, no specific style or tactic involved, just him alternating using his destructive abilities and swinging his scythe. After a moment, he notices something.

'Wow… Normally I would start to feel some kind of drain on my powers by now. What's different this time? Wait! The cannonball! I felt weird right after it exploded! What does that mean, though…'

John's POV (kinda):

'It didn't take long for those marines to be defeated at all. Sure, I'll admit, Kolton _did_ have a hard time with one higher ranked guy, but no one among my crew got badly injured, so I would say this calls for a…'

"BANQUET! GLARDEN! COOK UP EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT! THIS WAS OUR BIGGEST FIGHT SO FAR, AND WE WON WITHOUT A PROBLEM!"

A/N: Whew! This chapter was a lot of work, for I not only had to ask for help, but also include everything that I needed to move the arc along. Wait, I just gave a tiny spoiler… kinda. Well, have fun figuring out what in this chapter is important to the arc! YAY! Triple update COMPLETE! Oh, and RRV!


	12. (The REAL) Chapter 12: Shipwrecked (pt1)

A/N: WAZZUP! DragonLord RyuKizoku back with anotha chapter, yo! Okay, okay, I promise I won't do that ever again… So, one of my (few) faithful readers suggested that instead of switching POV so much, I just go with third person. Seeing as this would actually be easier for me, I'm going with it. ANYWAY, time for the doctor to show up. But first… REVIEWS!

* * *

ureshiitamago: You and Lewamus Prime are the only ones who review anymore… TT-TT But yeah… I am glad that at least one of my readers is enjoying the story enough to review every chapter, and _about_ the chapter.

ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Third person (omniscient) POV:

This was bad. Not just your average "I just dropped an entire fine china tea set" bad. No, this was "Oh shit, please just don't let me die" bad. The Jet Stream Pirates were sailing to the next island. Well, actually, _trying_ to sail to the next island would be a little more accurate. However, if you wanted to hit the nail on the head, you could say they were all just clinging to any part of the ship that didn't seem like it would fly off and begging for the storm to end.

You see, there are storms, there are bad storms, and then there are Grand Line storms. And they were in the New World, the more brutal, unforgiving half of the Grand Line. So, needless to say, they had no control of their ship at all. Heck, the wind had already _torn_ the sail. Even if the storm were to stop now, they would be all but stuck in the middle of the ocean.

Let's back up a bit. I can tell some of you are confused.

"BANQUET! GLARDEN, COOK UP EVEYTHING WE'VE GOT! THIS WAS OUR BIGGEST FIGHT YET, AND WE WON WITHOUT A PROBLEM!"

As the crew heard this, all of them just looked at John like he was crazy for a moment. Not that they could be blamed, of course. Then again, it was only for a moment. After said moment had passed, the cook was the first to speak. "You heard the captain. He said that it's a banquet, and whatever the captain says goes. Now we finally have an excuse to use _that_ room… So what are you waiting for?! I'll have something special ready soon!"

With that, Glarden ran off to the kitchen, glad for the opportunity to use one of the ship's greatest features. In the back of the kitchen was a hatch. And that hatch went into a completely watertight room at the bottom of the ship, designed to allow the cook to have easy access to a great amount of seafood and the like. While the room was watertight, there was a large tank in the room that could be lowered for the purpose of catching a seemingly impossible amount of fish. While the shipwright had never specified exactly how it worked, he knew that the tank itself attracted even the most exotic and delectable species of fish in the sea. Why, he had gotten five Elephant Tuna his first time using it, and those were the more _average_ fish in the catch.

But enough about the "fishing" room, as Glarden prefers to call it. Summoning a few demons to help collect the fish, he himself took as many as he could carry and returned to the kitchen. He had been with a different group of pirates last time he had cooked up this particular dish, and he was certain that John and the others would like it as well…

Aahee was actually the last of them to move from her spot. In fact, John had already walked off at least a minute before when she finally so much as turned her head from where he had been. 'A banquet, huh? It's been quite a few years since I've participated in one… No, the bad memories need to go. If this is supposed to be a banquet, then I should be having fun, shouldn't I?'

With that thought in mind, the lookout did a quick search with her Haki for the one person among the crew who actually came close to understanding her, Falin. It was only after she realized that she couldn't find him that she realized she had no idea what she had even been thinking. She had never known anyone by that name, or so much as heard it before. Pushing yet another unwanted thought from her head, she went off to go celebrate the recent victory with her crewmates.

The Jet Stream Pirates were really partying their hardest, thinking that almost nothing could ruin the moment, and eating a wonderful, all-seafood dish Glarden called "Thousand Fish Plate" (obviously an exaggeration, but there _were_ too many fish to count in that dish), when out of nowhere the sky became a near-solid black.

John barely had time to say, "Who turned out the lights?" before the full force of the storm hit them.

And that brings us back to the present. They were tossed around in their ship like that for nearly a whole hour before a wave rose up at least a mile above them and came crashing down.

* * *

Upon waking, John was "greeted" by a horrible sight. The ship had been completely destroyed by the wave. The main mast was buried in the ground before him, the tear in the sail going directly through his pirate mark. As if that wasn't bad enough, only the figurehead of the ship was anywhere to be seen. The next thing on the list was that none of his crewmates were anywhere within sight. Worst of all, he was on a Winter Island.

He had already discovered that, being a water-man, extreme temperatures had a bad affect on him. Cold made him incredibly stiff, while heat, especially in a dry environment, practically sucked out his abilities. He had been doing his best to avoid islands with those properties for that very reason, though it seemed that the world around him had other plans.

Elsewhere on the island, Jack had woken up in a similar fashion, though he at least had a slightly better "greeting". There were no remains of the ship that he could see, and not too far away lay the lookout and first mate, Aahee.

"Don't try to wake her. I'm pretty sure she hit her head on something before we were washed ashore. I already sent a few demons off to search for the others. Now that you're up, though, I can see about finding a doctor."

With that, Glarden, whom Jack hadn't even noticed over to his left, transformed into his full-demon form and ran off towards the center of the island. 'I could care less if my appearance scares someone, the snow under her head was _pink_. And it definitely wasn't a small amount of pink snow… Ugh, what am I thinking?! She'll be fine, I just need to find a doctor and take them to her!'

Meanwhile, back with John, things weren't going as well as they could. He could walk at a steady pace easily enough, but he knew that he wasn't in any condition to run. Of course, that meant that he wouldn't be able to do much if a fight were to start.

"HEY! You're Jet Stream John, aren't you? I'm here to take you down!"

Rage building up within him at the _wonderful_ timing and setting of the situation, John gives the man in front of him a quick onceover. The challenger, strangely enough, is wearing nothing but a hoodie and jeans, despite the cold. 'I don't know why he wants to fight me, but I don't have time for it.'

"Fuck this; I've got something _much_ more important to do. Get the fuck out of my way."

Unfortunately for the challenger, it was at that moment that Glarden noticed them, and the cook quickly drew Krowe and swung his blade at the man attempting to block John's path. Not turning away from the challenger, Glarden speaks. "John, back behind me near the shore are Jack and Aahee. And she's injured pretty badly. She needs a doctor ASAP.

Upon hearing this, John completely transforms into a stream of water blasting though the air, disappearing over the roof of a building in seconds.

Now completely focused on the man in front of him, Glarden easily notices that his previous attack hadn't even touched him. The man draws two black rods from their "sheaths" on his back, and says, "'Demon King' Glarden. Second, no, _third_ member of the Jet Stream Pirates. The cook, if I remember correctly. You do realize that the Marine Hunter has targeted you now, right? Two days ago, one of you killed a ranked marine that was on his list. And now, as a result of that, the Jet Stream Pirates took the marine's place on the list."

Then, much to Glarden's surprise, the man points one of the rods towards a forest at the edge of the town. "Seeing as John already left, I've got no reason not to do this. The island's only doctor lives in a cave deep within that forest. My orders were to attempt to defeat Jet Stream John if I had the opportunity, but nothing was said about the crew."

The man then turns his back to Glarden and walks away.

* * *

A/N: Yep, a crappy ending, but fuck it, it's a new chapter. Now, in case you were a bit confused, no, I haven't got a beta yet. Still need one. I decided that I would at least keep trying to post chapters even without a beta. You can thank matt miller 142240 for that decision, seeing as he wouldn't stop begging me to write for the past three months. Yeah, he kinda gets to see chapters early, so he saw the last three at least a month and a half before you did. And then proceeded to endlessly complain about me not writing more for this story, aside from when he was reading my other story. But I digress. You guys get a chapter, I get matt to stop jumping my ass, everybody wins!


	13. Chapter 13: An Update

So, I saw a new review on this story while checking my Yahoo emails, something I hardly ever do, when I realized i put this story on hiatus with no explanation. The reason I put the story on hiatus is really just a combination of writer's block, and me having no clue where to go from here. I mean, I do have a few random ideas, and some specific story arcs mostly planned out, but other I don't know what to write for even the next chapter, let alone the entire story up until the end of the Grand Line. So, since apparently some people care about the story still, I'll be accepting reader suggestions for what to do in this story. Also, since it was mentioned in the review I got, yes, I'll take OCs, anything from a random barmaid on some island (though I doubt anyone will give me one, seeing as it would have literally no effect on the story), to a full on rival pirate crew. Yes, marine OCs will work as well. However, if I can't even write the very next chapter, I can't use those OCs. So, if you have a suggestion for the story, send me a PM. I _WILL NOT _accept any story suggestions given via review. For those of you who don't have accounts but want to contribute, well, if you can read this, clearly you have internet and can make an account in order to send PMs. Now, please, **_DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER._** As soon as I have the next chapter of the story written, I will be replacing this chapter, and if you leave a review now, you won't be able to when the actual chapter replaces this one. With that, I say, "$￦€G!"


End file.
